trust in me
by theanimemonster
Summary: made this for my friend i friggin love her but im not so good at making these so it was worht a try


**Trust in me...**

by~Theanimemonster~

I ran my fingers through my soft blonde hair, sitting next to my bestfriend Xion, my twin brother Sora..and his girlfriend Kairi.

we were thinking of somewhere to go after school since it was a half day. and since we were already waiting for the bus... "OOH! why dont we meet up at the park and then we can go get some icecream!" Kairi yelled, "hey Roxas dont you have your permit? we could all drive there!" Sora suggested... he was right though, i got my permit a week ago. and that of course meens i am a teenager... Im sixteen, and sora's my **little **brother. its kinda ironic becuase im like half a foot shorter than him.

later that day

I came to the park a little late, becuase Sora and Kairi decided to walk. and Xion couldnt make it.

i ran to the bench but no one was there..

text: me: "Sora? were r u?"

sora: oh sorry lil bro, me and Kairi are already at the ice cream place. we'll grab u something and we'll be there in a little kay?

me: "ur MY little brother retard...ugh fine then bring me back a mint chocolate chip."

i put my phone back into my pocket and just sat underneath the hot sun waiting for my brother and his girlfriend until a guy walked up and sat next to me on the bench. he really was tall, i noticed he had mutiple peircings. and a tatoo of a strange looking heart on his arm, he also had long spiky red hair, and i dont mean like natural red hair, i mean CHERRY red hair. and he had a screamo band T-shirt on that hugged his slim body and black skinny jeans.

for some reason i felt attracted to him. but why? im not even gay. even though i was thinking that i couldnt take my eyes off his body. i built up the curage to say something;

"umm. whats up?"

i looked up at him, but he didnt even turn towards me. he just sat still staring off into space, i tapped on his shoulder. he quickly turned around and said "OH! did you say something?" next thing i know hes taking head phones out of his ears, i had never noticed them before since his hair covered them

i felt like an idiot so i turned away but then i felt a his big rough hands touch my arm,

"hey, do you want to go to a movie?" he didnt even grin at me when he said that, but for some reason. i wanted to go;

"um, sure?" before i could say another word he stood up and stuck out his hand for me to take.

"come on then...and dont worry. you can trust me." my face got red and i took his hand and we both walked over to the parking lot. since barely anyone was there the only thing i saw was a black harley. i was hoping that that harley wasnt his but then he walked over and sat on it, he scooched back and patted the space infront of him for me to sit there i was nervous but i walked over anyway.

after a little we took off.

i didnt have a helmet and the air was cold on my tender skin. we stoped at the movie theatre and went to look at wich movie we should watch:

we narrowed it down to four movies.

abduction.

moneyball.

dont be afraid of the dark.

and apollo 18

"i think we should watch dont be afraid of the dark."

'um yeah, sure..."

i was still staring at his body. so i didnt really hear what he said,

we walked in to get our tickets, "two tickets for, dont be afraid of the dark please,"

'wait, did he say dont be afraid of the dark? oh no...i hate scary movies.' i didnt want to seem like a wimp so i just went with it.

i was almost scared to death during the movie. i had my arms rapped around his skinny yet strong arm and barried my face in his shoulder. every few minutes i would look at the screen to see something pop out in my face and hug him tighter,

he looked down at me and smiled "your so cute." i didnt respond i just barried my face more in his arm. all of the sudden he grabbed my chin and i felt something hot in my mouth, i oppened my eyes to see him kissing me! 'wait i never told him i wasnt gay!' but for some reason it just felt...right. i felt myself kissing back, his tongue was hot and tasted like the popcorn and twizlers we had bought. he broke the kiss and smiled at me "sorry, i just couldnt help myslef." i looked up at his and whispered "can we go now?" he nodded and we headed outside to his bike,

we werent going to go yet so i just sat on his lap,

i just now remembered i never asked for his name. i got up and turned around and sat back down on his lap so i could face him, i kissed his cheek lightly and giggled " hehe, you know you never told me your name" he laughed and said "my name is Axel, thats A-X-E-L got it memorized?" 'Axel huh? i like it, Axel and Roxas...its got a ring to it'

"my names Roxas...and that R-O-X-A-S got it memorized?"

"hey! thats my saying!" he said in a sarcastic tone as he rested his hands on my hips. then me and Axel started kissing again.

then. two guys walked up to us "HEY! Axel! that you?"

they were big stronge guys that were similar to Axel, they had peircings and tattoos, I broke the kiss when i looked back at them, but Axel cupped my face and whispered "ignore them" and we continued playing tongue hockey, his tongue was hot and sweet, i didnt want to let go. but then. the larger one out of the two grabbed my shoulder and flung me off Axels lap. i landed on my head on the hard gravel, Axel tryed to run to me but they grabbed him, i wanted to get up to find some help, but when i looked up the two were on the floor, they were bloody, i was sure one of them was dead, but one was still alive. he was thowing up blood and coughing it all over the ground, i looked up at Axel to see him holding a pocket knife. he kneeled down and went to the guys ear "dont you **ever** touch him again." and he shoved the knife in his throat like it was nothing, 

he walked over to me and asked if i was alright, i nodded. "come on, we have to go now" he lifted me up on his back and i put my arms around his neck and clung to him like my life would end if i didnt, he started running and set my down on his bike. and we were off. 


End file.
